Kill the Demon
by NightLurker
Summary: "The funny thing about prayers, Angels aren't always the ones that answer them." Can our Author end this thing optimistically or will Everyone Die? Damn it, he's gonna shoot for the first option!
1. The Fool's Errand -Part One-

**I re-uploaded this chapter, because I noticed a couple of unforgivable errors. That and I'm almost done with Chapter Two, wanna make my chapters longer.**

* * *

The world cannot be moved by good intentions alone. Evil will always lust, and grasp, for power. All too often their machinations will succeed. Upon whose shoulders, then, does it fall to return everything to zero?

* * *

Letting out an exaggerated yawn, a young man walks through a grand hall. Decorative suits of armor flank him on both sides. His hair, the color of red wine, seems to gleam in the light. His eyes, still bleary from excess sleep, reflect his normally fiery temperament.

"Stupid Purson heir; so I went a little bit over my budget last month? I still got the job done. Blegh."

_"Every… cries… punishment!" _A voice resounds within the youth's head, startling him.

"Eh."

_"Every sin cries for punishment!" _The sight of an old man with an unshaven face and long silver hair enters his vision. A man that indulges in every luxury while those beneath him rot away, such a thing is a contemptible existence at best.

_"Somebody… anybody!" _The vision changes. A beautiful woman, waiting anxiously for the return of her beloved, however futile it may seem.

_"Please ensure that justice is visited upon this demon!"_ The visage of the previous man is twisted and warped. Orange eyes look at the youth with a predatory gleam as a wicked grin separates his face.

A wry smile appears on the face of the young man. "I'll show him a True Demon," he then looks up, the shackles of sleep no longer binding him, and responds in a booming, dignified voice, "I accept the contract, my blood and flames are my oath!"

As darkness claims him, only one thought was on his mind.

_"I should've done this __**after **__the meeting."_

* * *

Let it be said that Deucalion Phenex is not a hesitant person. However, his quick-thinking and decisive nature brings its own special troubles. Two of which, he just discovered. Manifesting by crashing an execution in a fantasy world is probably not the best way to establish friendly relations with the locals after all.

_"So, I have several spears being pointed at me, a couple of guns… no scratch that, I have a lot of guns pointing at me. Great. Yeah, I just love it when this crap happens."_

Without any other recourse, he turns his head to the man whose execution was delayed.

"Hey, if I bust you out of here, what are the odds of us getting to the sewers… or something?"

"There's a sewage drain not far from here, if you follow me, I can get us both to safety."

The scion of House Phenex nods, "Then consider yourself a wanted criminal."

Blades of flame erupt from the young man's hands and cut the ropes binding his accomplice's hands and legs. Before any of the guardsmen can react, the flames release a massive cloud of smoke, covering the two as they retreat.

* * *

"They went that way!"

"Quickly, don't let them get away or it will be **us** the Prime Minister punishes!"

"I suppose you don't have another one of those tricks?" The man questions Deucalion.

"Unless you want this whole city block to erupt in flames, I only have one other idea!" Skidding to a stop he turns to the man he rescued, "Cover your ears!"

A foul scream resounds far and wide, dazing their pursuers long enough for them to slip into the drain. The smell of piss and shit smells much better, to them, than the smell of blood and sweat at this point.

"I owe you my life, Sir…"

"Ah, my name is Deucalion Phenex, but since we're partners in crime, you can just call me Cal or Calion… whichever you prefer really."

"I see," The man bows deeply to Calion, "my name is Shoui, and I was formerly an officer in the Imperial Army. However, circumstances and corruption caused me to be sentenced to death. And as such…"

* * *

"I see, you want me to rescue your wife. Alright."

Shoui plants his arms into the muck and filth, "Please, I beg of you! Since I have successfully—eh?"

"Well, I mean I don't quite understand what's going on. But I do know that this place is practically a watering hole for the corrupt and the wicked. So count me in! I can't leave innocent people to suffer like this."

"Yes, I know that we'll be able to save her! I never expected my savior to bear such a powerful and unique Imperial Arm."

_"A… what? I think Shoui might be misunderstanding something here."_

* * *

"Shoui! We know you have to out there somewhere!" A man clad head to toe in armor yells out, holding his blade up against the neck of a woman, "Surrender peacefully, and your wife will simply be a gift for the Minister! Resist and I suppose she won't be all that beautiful after me and my boys are—!"

He cut himself off as he noticed smoke clouding the entire area. The sounds of screaming, gunfire, and death could be heard all around. As suddenly as it appeared, the choking veil lifts itself, and in the midst of the corpses of his men stands a cloaked figure that smells of sewage.

"Hey, I don't know who the hell you are, but you better back off. I have a hostage, see!" The "guard" presses his blade against the woman's neck even harder, drawing blood.

Without warning, the figure launches itself forward, grabbing the man's sword arm with one hand, allowing the captive to go free. The other hand is planted on his face.

"Don't expect mercy from a wildfire." The figure whispers just as flames erupt from both hands. "An ending well-suited for an idiot. Well, shall we get going, you two?"

* * *

"Sir Phenex, I… I cannot thank you enough for—" Shoui attempts to give form to his gratitude, even if they are merely words. Speaking, however, proves difficult when one is so overcome with emotion.

"Hey, I'm just doing what I think is right. No need to thank me." Deucalion placates the sobbing couple. "But, are you two sure you're going to be alright? I mean, you're a wanted man and all."

"I had planned on joining the Revolutionary Army down in the south; you're quite welcome to join me."

* * *

"So this country is so troubled that revolution is the only option, eh?" Cal arises from the sewage drain… into a forest. In his opinion forests are better than that city. "I'm not quite sure why I didn't accept Shoui's offer. Maybe I'm meant for something more?"

* * *

"Hey Boss," Lubbock speaks up just before everyone was about to dig in to Akame's and Tatsumi's cooking, "My barrier just picked up something."

* * *

"Why can't I burn it?! Please for the love of—just burn, damn it!" The heir to House Phenex futilely struggles against threads. Never in a million years, did he ever believe that he would find himself bound by something as inane as thread.

"Well, at least you're a guy so I won't have to feel bad about killing ya." A cocky, amiable voice resounds from up ahead. Cal notices someone. A youth, he has to be in his late teens at the most, with vibrant green hair and matching eyes. His attention, however, is drawn to the red gloves the boy was wearing. Rather, the strings that came from the gloves.

"Who the hell sets this crap up in the middle of a forest?!" Cal shouts indignantly. "Are you some sort of soldier too? A serial killer? Damn it, I just have crap luck today!"

"Eh?"

"And another thing! If you aren't any of the above, then what the hell do you get from detaining and killing me?! This is harassment! Release me at once, you smelly little—!"

"I'll show you smelly, punk!"

And for the first time in a while, Deucalion Phenex found himself unconscious.

* * *

"So…" Najenda, the Boss of Night Raid, says before puffing on a cigarette, "You say that you assisted in helping a former officer in the Imperial Army rescue his wife and leave the country," a nod, "and after that found yourself not far from this location," another nod, "where you got caught in Lubbock's barrier and got into a verbal altercation with him. At which point, he knocked you out."

Three nods.

"Heh. I find it rather hard to believe but… you really have never heard of Night Raid?"

"Um… no. I kind of just found myself in this situation today. I don't even know the current situation all that well."

Hearing this, Najenda takes one last puff on her cigarette before discarding it, "So you're amnesiac?" She notices the slightest sign of hesitation before the young man nods, "Well then, allow me to get you up to speed."

"You see, the current Emperor is a child and…"

* * *

"I see," Deucalion pinches the bridge of his nose. It was a lot of information to swallow. "So essentially, the Prime Minister is exploiting the naiveté of his young Emperor, allowing for all sorts of political corruption that stems from the Minister himself. And you guys, Night Raid, are the ones who have taken up the job of stamping out all of the corruption while providing intelligence and cover for the Revolutionaries."

"Did you have to reiterate all of it, how slow are you?" The girl with pink pigtails criticizes him. "People like you would barely last here."

Cal turns his heads towards her, only to quickly look to the other side.

"Chihuahua." He mutters.

"Hahaha!" The blonde woman falls to the ground laughing, "I can see it! I totally see Mine as a Chihuahua now."

"Good job!" A brown-haired youth silently mouths as he gives Cal a thumbs-up.

"I'll kill him myself." She declares as she readies her rifle.

"Calm down Mine," Najenda speaks up as she begins to slowly walk towards the young man, "I have no doubt that you have your own reasons for concealing who you truly are," She whispers into his ear, "But if what you say is true, then how about it? Would you care to walk the path of carnage along with us?"

"I was planning on doing this anyway, so if I have some comrades it should be better. Alright, where do I sign up?"

"Heh, consider that your signup! Now if you would please introduce yourself."

"My name is Deucalion Phenex. You guys can just call me Cal or Calion. I look forward to working with all of you."

"You know Boss, since we've recruited two new members in such a short time. How about we throw a party!" The blonde, Leone, suggested.

"Ah, that's a good idea. I'll prepare the meat. All of the meat." The girl who was silent throughout the entire exchange, Akame, spoke up.

"I hope you get along well with everybody, Cal. As you can see, we're all family here. No need for formalities or anything." Najenda states lightheartedly as everyone scrambles to decorate and cook.

"Yeah, thanks Boss!"

* * *

**Same rule applies, tell me what you think in the review section below, I know I have to be able to improve somewhere right?**


	2. The Fool's Errand -Part Two-

**Aaaand it's back up! Blech. As you will most probably see, I left most of the chapter intact, only changing the... _ahem_, delicate bits. I'm really sorry about that one guys!**

* * *

Cal now knew, whenever Akame says that she will prepare all of the meat, she means every last edible scrap of flesh. And then some! Even an inferno would be unable to consume as much meat as what has been shoveled into his mouth.

Not to mention the ceaseless flowing of alcohol into his bowls. Any normal human would have probably died from the sheer amount. Thankfully, Cal thought, he is neither normal nor human. However, the world was starting to spin.

After having a drink too many with Bulat, the tall warrior with a _heart-shaped_ pompadour, and Leone, Cal shambles towards Mine in an attempt to placate her after his Chihuahua comment. Rather than forming words, the young Phenex unloads a hefty helping of vomit… all over Mine. Sheele, a young woman with long purple hair, Leone, and Bulat all rush to stop the murderous pinkette. Akame and Tatsumi promptly escort a delirious Cal to the nearest restroom.

For the rest of the night, wailing, sobbing, and some blubbering about the evils of pink haired girls with pigtail could be heard all throughout the hideout.

* * *

"I feel like hell." Cal states as he sips some tea that he graciously accepted from Tatsumi.

"Hate to break it to you, but you also look like hell." Tatsumi, in the midst of helping Akame peel potatoes, replies.

"Tatsumi, Deucalion… work." Akame states, noticing how the duo seem to be chatting more than cooking.

"Yes ma'am!" The two reply in sync as Cal quickly takes one more sip of his tea.

* * *

_"Heh, so it's not only the dinners that are lively here." _Cal silently notes as he downs another glass of Tatsumi's tea. _"They're good enough people and they all have talent. My King would be ecstatic to meet them. He'd probably try to sign them all on as his personal guard or something."_

That would definitely show those old goats on the council! Humans defending the Great Demon King of Gehenna; well, it's not like stranger things haven't happened. Still though, seeing their slack-jawed expressions would be a truly wonderful sight.

Shaking his head out of his reverie, Cal notes that the remainder of his food has all but vanished. Someone swiped his breakfast from him while he was still at the table. A grave mistake.

"There will be blood. Fess up, whoever stole the food that Tatsumi, Akame, and I all put our hearts and souls into! I'll make sure that nothing but ash remains of you!" Cal shouts as he jumps up from his seat.

"Eh?" Everyone, but a certain red-eyed culprit, collectively replied.

* * *

"There's a slight drop here."

"Thanks for the warning, Akame."

Apparently joining Night Raid did not mean that you just killed people day in and day out, as Cal had rather expected, actually. It kind of ruined the moment when The Boss announced that he would begin training under Akame; apparently she had expected it to rile him up a bit.

He didn't even blink when she told him.

Although, training under Akame is rather tough, it seems. Not because she was too demanding or anything like that. In fact, so far everything has been going very smoothly. But the girl is so _quiet_! It's slowly been driving Cal insane throughout the entire trip.

"We're jumping down here."

"Got it." Cal ground out slowly before following Akame down into the cavern. _"I can't take it! I mean, how a girl as cute as her can be so damn silent is beyond me!"_ The demon lord took several deep breaths as he landed. He really needs to remember that he is not in his Astral Form any longer; a mortal's body means a mortal's limitations. Not that he has many of those.

"So what're we coming here for anyways?" He asks his instructor innocently. Pausing, Akame looks around before gifting him with a response.

"They're coming to us."

* * *

"For Cocytus' sake, I… honestly thought I… was gonna be a goner there. Next time, Akame, please give… me more details. Proper communication… can mean the difference between life and… death."

"You handled the Earth Dragons well enough without my warning." He receives in reply. Before he can launch a retort of his own, Akame turns her back to him and slips her arms through the straps on her backpack. "We've gathered more than enough, return to base."

"Is there a reason you're so cold, or am I just used to heat?"

* * *

"So, Deucalion, I heard that Akame gave you quite the scare. Heh, I remember my first encounter with an Earth Dragon." Najenda chuckles as extinguishes another cigarette. "Well, have you decided to share your true identity?"

Cal looks to the side, biting his lower lip. _"They're not bad people. I know they aren't! So…why? Am I afraid that they won't believe me? Maybe. Or…could it be?"_

"You shouldn't smoke so much, Boss. Death by cigarette is a pretty pathetic end for a leader of assassins."

_"Dodge the question. I've gotten really good at that."_

"Cal, I told you last night. We're all family here." The Boss looks at him with concern as she places her single non-mechanical arm on his shoulder, "If there's something weighing on your mind then, please, don't hesitate to let us help y—"

Brushing her hand off of his shoulder, Deucalion Phenex briskly walks out of the hall and up the stairs.

* * *

Moonlight shone through the window to his room. He always preferred the gentleness of Luna's radiance, over the cruel, scorching rays of Sol. Ironic for the Lord of Flame and Song.

He had furnished the room exactly as he always did when he had to exist in the Mortal Realm for extended periods of time. A simple red tapestry depicting the legendary bird whose blood courses through his veins hangs above his bed. An old alarm clock sits on top of the dresser, placed away from his bed in order to give him incentive to get out of the comfort of stagnancy. And next to the pathetic excuse for a clock, sits a beautiful picture frame. Within it, a photograph of three smiling faces rests.

Standing in front of the picture, Cal feels his grip tighten on his elbows.

"Family, huh?"

* * *

_The slicing winds had stopped at the same time as the freezing rain. All it required was him plunging his blade into the heart of the woman he cared about. The solution had been so simple, so perfect. So… why?_

_Why was he crying?_

_Her long azure hair was matted with blood. The once molten gold eyes returned to their emerald splendor. A weak smile formed on her lips as blood spilled out of it._

"_Thank you, Cal. Please… live on."_

* * *

"Damn it." Cal bites out those hateful words as he relives _her _final moments once again. "Damn it, damn it… God damn it!"

For the first time in years, Deucalion Phenex, the sole heir to the Great House of Phenex, cried bitter tears.

* * *

Darkness envelops him. He could feel gentle breathing to both his right and left, the only thing that confirms that Tatsumi and Akame are still with him. Apparently, a high-ranking military officer by the name of Alvert was oppressing some of the more outlying villages from the cozy comfort of the Capital. That alone was enough to consign him to the Cocytus' freezing shackles.

The fact that he enjoyed abducting women and having his way with them before tossing them aside to his personal guard was the icing on the cake for Deucalion. This would prove to be incredibly therapeutic for him.

The trio was currently observing Alvert from the shadows. Stalking him, as he sipped on his expensive wine, they prowled. Constantly waiting for the moment to strike.

With a shout of, "Intruders," the assassins sprang into action. The others would lure out the guards as Akame, Deucalion, and Tatsumi handled Alvert and any other obstacles. Crashing through the window, Cal gently dusts himself as he ascertains where he had landed.

"I need to regroup with Akame and Tatsumi before anything else." Deucalion notes to himself as he sprints down the hallway. _"Yet somehow, I've got a really bad feeling."_

* * *

Deucalion had made sure to bring some weapons to this encounter. While he definitely is competent with martial arts, he prefers gripping cold steel. It made things quicker for everyone involved; less really _is_ more!

"Where is Alvert?!" He shouts into the ear of a quivering guard.

"I… I won't give in to a mere assassin!" The man screams in agony as the Phenex jams a dagger into his kneecap while pressing another against his throat.

"Wrong answer," the 'assassin' growls, "I won't ask again."

"Go to He—" the guard is cut off as Deucalion slowly drags the dagger across his throat.

"Have fun gurgling until you die." Cal coldly remarks as he stands up.

"Damn, when you get serious, you're pretty scary," He hears Tatsumi remark from down the hall, and sure enough, the green eyed boy's eyes are not filled with horror, simply dull surprise, "You know that?"

"Heh, you haven't seen scary yet, Tatsumi."

_"And I hope you never have to."_

* * *

The duo had reunited with Akame on the way to Alvert's location. Never the type for subtlety, Deucalion tries to kick down the door. Only to receive a swollen foot. Enraged, he conjures forth flames around his hands and smashes them against the metal door.

After burning a sufficiently sized hole in it, Cal sticks his arm through the hold and fumbles for the handle. Successfully finding them, he holds open the door for Akame and Tatsumi before walking into the large study himself.

"You could have just knocked." The cruel, yet regal, looking man states. His reddish blonde hair flows like a mane. Empty blue eyes regard the trio as less than insects. "After all, it is in my blood never to refuse a challenge. No matter how insignificant."

"You… are Alvert?" Tatsumi questions rhetorically. After all, who else could this man be?

"Yes, though I suppose you already knew that." He states calmly as he rises from his seat, a massive claymore manifesting into his right hand. "However, it is not as simple as that. You may call me…" His eyes drift to Deucalion, an evil smirk tugging at his rugged lips, "Marchosias."

The redhead springs into action immediately. Realization and fury writing themselves upon his face. Spinning through the air with daggers in hand, he would be a whirlwind of death for common men. Akame and Tatsumi both draw weapons, moving into to assist.

However, a Cambion, one born of mortal and Demon, is no common man. With a sharp clang, twin knives meet claymore. Closing the gap instantaneously, Akame and Tatsumi strike with their own blades. Only for their steel to be halted by an invisible barrier.

"Is this all you have? Pathetic."

Throwing everyone backwards with a single swing of his sword, Alvert stares in blank disappointment. Deucalion is the first to recover, rushing towards the monster of a man once again; blinded to everything else by his rage.

"You… you do not deserve that name!" He roars, "The House of Marchosias would never sire a _monster_ like you!"

"Do you consider yourself a monster for every ant you crush underfoot?" The man coldly remarks as he casually dodges all of Deucalion's attacks.

"You bastard!"

"Deucalion, wait!" Akame shouts as she charges again. "You can't handle him alone."

Faster than he could have reacted, pain explodes from the redhead's abdomen. Like a puppet without strings, Cal collapses instantly. He panicked, blood rushing forth from the gash in his stomach.

"You may be a pureblood, but you lack experience. More importantly, however," The man strides towards Cal, his sword raised high above his head. "You. Are. Weak!"

Before he can bring the blade crashing down, chains constructed of flames erupt from the ground wrapping themselves around the giant of a man's body. No one, after all, wants to die. And they will do anything and everything possible to even delay the embrace of oblivion.

It does not take long, however, for him to rip away from the chains. "More petty tricks? What can these paltry shackles hope to accompli—" Alvert is cut off as he finds the blade of the One-Cut Killer: Murasame implanted into his chest, the poison already searing his veins.

"They can buy time." Akame states stoically.

* * *

"Deucalion…" Akame glares at him, her arms folded. "That was a foolish thing you did."

"Sorry." He mutters weakly, face shadowed by his matted down hair.

"You charged in without a plan, you disobeyed my order, and," The red-eyed girl gestures to the entire group, "you could have gotten all of us killed."

"I said I'm sorry, damn it!" The youth shouts, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. "What the Hell more do you want from me?!"

"Answers." She says blankly.

"No helping it then. I guess I owe you that much, huh?" He smirks sardonically, "You did kind of save my ass back there, after all."

* * *

"So, you've finally decided to come out with the truth?" Najenda puffs on her cigarette as she always does.

"You know, I was being serious about the cigarette thing Boss!" Cal chastises her before turning to face the rest of Night Raid. "But yes. I am not an amnesiac, big surprise there… right? I am, however, new to this world. Now before you collectively exclaim something cliché like, 'that's impossible!' or something, just here me out."

And so he told them. He told them about Earth, about God and His Angels, about the Demons, and about the war between all three. He told them of the peace that was brokered when the Seven Archdemons were slain by their subordinates. He told them of his lineage, of how he is a descendant of the very first Phoenix, and what that entails. He then told them of how he came into this world.

"So you see what the funny thing about prayers are, right? Sometimes an Angel isn't the one to answer them."

* * *

**Wheee! On to Chapter Three; around a quarter or so done with it. Be patient, please!**


End file.
